


fic idea

by Miray



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miray/pseuds/Miray
Summary: spangel fic idea





	fic idea

Dru was kidnapped by the Nazis. Spike didn't manage to save her. Spike and Angel continued to meet on the submarine. Sam Lawson is still a vampire. We all know that Spike hates loneliness the most. After Dru's death, Spike raises a Sam Lawson. Sam is a vampire with a soul. Spike doesn't abandon his family, even if it is a easier way.  
It's your decision how Sam and Spike are feed. They can not kill people or feed on blood bags.  
Sam was wounded in Prague. Spike comes to Sunnydale to save him.

parings: Spike/Angel;   
maybe Sam Lawson/Buffy


End file.
